gegegenokitarofandomcom-20200223-history
Kitarō/Gallery
PLEASE DO NOT ADD FAN-ART! |-|Manga= kitaro00.gif|Kitarō and Ittan-Momen tumblr_nlpamgxgJy1txjysio2_540.jpg Jko.jpg tumblr_nl452uA1MW1ta52dfo1_540.png gegege-no-kitarou-5274331.jpg|Chapter 51 tumblr_nlbplafr671ta52dfo1_540.png tumblr_nlzhhzdFTu1ta52dfo1_540.png tumblr_nmz3jqVD0h1ta52dfo1_540.png |-|1968 Anime= give.png|(episode #1) Smile.png|(episode #1) kitaro681.png|Sensing spiritual energy (episode #2) theydont.png|(episode #2) tumblr_nobl3eeQ3Z1qzjhi6o1_500.gif|(episode #2) tumblr_nofz34mpFn1qzjhi6o2_400.gif|(episode #2) tumblr_nklbefifjA1ta52dfo6_400.png|'(episode #4)' tumblr_nklbefifjA1ta52dfo8_540.png|'(episode #4)' tumblr_nkyy7ilTi51qfxv5io1_540.jpg|(episode #5) Ep 12 converse.jpg|"A Yokai is doing it for a laugh. That's why the police will never catch the culprit, no matter how hard they try" (episode #12) tumblr_nkrt9bLLPr1scw7emo1_540.gif|"Now you've done it!" (episode #12) kitaro68ep20.png|(episode #20) heightdiff1968.png|Kitaro and Neko-Musume (episode #20) Surprise slug.png|A quick, surprise punch (episode #20) wey.jpg|(episode #31) Grief.png|(episode #32) Crash.png|Crashed (episode #41) Hand clasp.png|(episode #41) There there.jpg|"There, there" (episode #44) |-|1971 Anime= rth.jpg|Promo Art Film main kitaro2-1.jpg|Promo Art 02 Header img1.png 6769089766869.jpeg|(episode #26) Pee-Yeew.jpg|''EEEEEEEEWW!'' (episode #32) kitaroandoyagi1971ep42.png|(episode #42) 70sshocked.png|(episode #43) 71k ep45.png|(episode #45) dd743da57b1d219f5a3f19153de75c52.jpg |-|1985 Anime= Chara_thum01.jpg 53d5f9b2e4f1.jpg Jigoku hen.jpg|Promo artwork morecellart.jpg|Anime cell Kitaro-003-A2.jpg|Anime cell 02 Kitaro-004-B31.jpg|Anime cell 03 Gegege_no_Kitaro_3_500_0.jpg|Kitaro in the opening. Yumeop.png|Kitaro in the opening 02 All yell at rat.png|(episode #2) Kitaro get slap.png|(episode #2) Kitaro traped in mirror.png|(episode #2) Kitaro detect jiji.png|(episode #2) I agree.jpg|(episode #2) Yumetaro.jpg|With Yumeko-chan (episode #3) kitarocreepedout.jpg|Kitaro creeped out by Neko-Musume (episode #11) kitar01.jpg|(episode #12) Yumekohugkitaro.png|Yumeko hugs Kitaro (episode #19) Kitarocatchyumeko.png|Kitaro catches Yumeko from falling (episode #19) neko80skitaro80s.png|Kitaro and Neko-Musume (episode #24) Ep 25 onsen.jpg|(episode #25) Kitaroyume30.png|(episode #30) Putyourstuffbackon.png|"Put your clothes back on!" (episode #32) Foundyou.jpg|(episode #36) hug in fear ep39.png|Neko-Musume hugs Kitaro in fear (episode #39) So scared.gif|(episode #39) Another hug ep39.png|(episode #39) You Alright.jpg|(episode #40) Both ep 47 85 anime.png|(episode #47) The look oh his face.png|(episode #48) the other love triangle.png|The other love triangle (episode #48) NEZUMIKITAROFIGHT.gif|Fight (episode #48) Theyumekitashipperswouldgocrazyforthispiclol.png|Blushing (episode #49) NOKISS.png|"Nope" (episode #49) Nekohugkitaro.png|(episode #57) Dontblush.png|(episode #59) Group87.gif|(episodes #62) kitaro88.png|(episode #72) Momen ep 78.png|(episode #78) both ep 79.png|Protecting Yumeko (episode #79) pu.png|''PEW!'' (episode #83) all380sshocked.jpg|(episode #90) Ep 113 rescue.png|(episode #113 or Gegege no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen: episode #5) Kitaromother.jpg|With his mother Iwako (episode #115 or Gegege no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen: episode #7) Yumeko's death 02.jpg|"Yumeko?...'YUMEKO!!!!" ('episode #115 or Gegege no Kitarō: Jigoku Hen: episode #7) NEE-YEH!.jpg|(Gekitotsu!! Ijigen Yōkai no Dai-Hanran) Kitaro and Shisa 1985.jpg |-|1996 Anime= story_imk_2.jpg|Kitaro in the opening Untitled omg.png|1st Eyecatch Eyecatch90s2.png|2nd Eyecatch Gegege_no_Kitaro_4_500.jpg tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo1_540.png|(episode #53) tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo3_540.png|Nezumi-Otoko and Kitaro with a bump on his head (episode #53) tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo4_400.png|(episode #53) tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo7_400.png|(episode #53) tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo8_400.png|(episode #53) tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo5_400.png|(episode #53) tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo6_540.png|(episode #53) kitaro97.png|(episode #55) k90s ep63.png|(episode #63) kitaro96.png|(episode #65) hair needles.png|(episode #111) Gggon96.jpg|(Gegege no Kitarō: Obake Nighter) 12-08-28 015 convert 20120828150905.jpg|(Gegege no Kitarō: Obake Nighter) tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo10_540.png tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo2_540.png tumblr_nrw6ykKvQv1sr43amo9_540.png |-|2007 Anime= main_01k.gif left1_01.gif Kitaro1.jpg kitaro-823a3.jpg Confront.png|Confronting Nezumi-Otoko (episode #2) Nekomusume007-c64b6.jpg|(episode #21) Al4people.png|(episode #24) 2007 e 41.png|(episode #41) Eh.png|(episode #76) Images (8).jpg|(episode #82) Story img 3 (43).jpg|(episode #82) Images (4).jpg|(episode #82) aww.png|(episode #84) 20110331gegege.jpg|(Nippon Bakuretsu!) tumblr_nkquiqLaVz1ta52dfo1_540.gif|(Nippon Bakuretsu!) gh.jpg 8b6bd814.jpg Kitaro 07 Jigoku's Flames.jpg|Kitaro using Jigoku's flames in the 2007 anime. (Episode 46) |-|Hakaba= Img254159245.jpg|Artwork KitaroManga.jpg|Kitarō in Hakaba Kitarō Kitaro (hakaba).png|Kitarō Child kitaro (hakaba).png|Baby Kitarō crying. tumblr_nohwch7idC1ta52dfo1_500.gif }} |-|2018 Anime= Tumblr_p2s1tyuuwm1tnahllo1_1280.png Tumblr_p2s1tyuuwm1tnahllo2_1280.png Img charadetail 08.png Kitaro 1.jpg Kitaro 2.jpg Kitaro 3.jpg Kitaro 4.jpg Kitaro 5.jpg Kitaro 6.jpg Kitaro 7.jpg Kitaro 8.jpg Kitaro 9.jpg Kitaro 10.jpg Kitaro 11.jpg Kitaro 12.jpg Kitaro 13.jpg Kitaro 14.jpg Kitaro 15.jpg Kitaro 16.jpg Kitaro 17.jpg Kitaro 18.jpg Kitaro 19.jpg Kitaro 20.jpg Kitaro 21.jpg Kitaro 22.jpg Kitaro 23.jpg Kitaro 24.jpg Kitaro 25.jpg Kitaro 26.jpg Kitaro 27.jpg Kitaro 28.jpg Kitaro 29.jpg Kitaro 30.jpg Kitaro 31.jpg Kitaro 32.jpg Kitaro 33.jpg Ghost Train 2018.jpg|Kitaro in the 2018 anime, episode 7: Ghost Train Medama-Oyaji2018 EP4 7.jpg Medama-Oyaji2018 EP4 6.jpg Medama-Oyaji2018 EP4 4b.jpg Medama-Oyaji2018 EP4 4.jpg Medama-Oyaji2018 EP4 5.jpg Medama-Oyaji2018 EP2 11.jpg Medama-Oyaji2018 EP3 10.jpg |-|Video & Arcade Games= KitaroGBAsprite.png|Kitarō sprites from a GBA game Screen_shot_3.png|Kitarō in an NES game kitarosegapico.jpg|Sega Pico Wut the f.PNG|In playstation 2 Slot.jpg|Kitaro's most recent look from an arcade game. kitarou_black.jpg top.png |-|Merchandise= merch1.jpg|Playset from the 1985 anime eryj.jpg mailstamp.jpg|Stamps from the 2007 anime merchramen.jpg|Instant Ramen 8995.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9027.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9029.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9028.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9025.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9024.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9020.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9016.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9013.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9011.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9009.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9007.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9006.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9005.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9003.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 9000.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 8998.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 8993.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker 8991.png;compress=true.png|LINE Sticker Tumblr p5dio3F8vv1uu7duto2 1280.jpg|2019 Calendar from the 2018 anime. |-|Shigeru Mizuki Road= Mizuki Work Place.jpg|Mizuki-sensei's workplace Mizuki Work Place Kitarou.jpg|Mizuki-sensei's workplace Kitarou post statue.jpg Kitarou and Medama Oyaji statue.jpg Kitarou_statue.jpg Geta statue.jpg|Kitarō's Geta Baby Kitarou and Otou-san statue.jpg|Baby Kitarō with Medama-Oyaji Kitarou Kappa Spring.jpg|Kappa Spring Kitarou statue 2.jpeg Category:Galleries Category:Kitarō images